Kyle XY: The Story Continues
by AstralSky
Summary: The story takes place right at the end of Season 3 where Cassidy reveals to Kyle that he is his brother. How Kyle reacts to this troubling news, you'll just have to read for yourself.
1. Epilogue

Kyle XY: Epilogue

Kyle could not believe what he had just heard. The words _I'm your brother _echoed through his mind catching him unbalanced. The possibility of Cassidy being his real brother just seemed so outrageous. When it came to blood relations, all he knew was that Adam Baylin was his biological father. There was no other information concerning who his mother might have been or any other siblings he might have. Truthfully, the thought never really crossed his mind seeing as how unorthodox his 'birthing' was. Adam also could have hidden this from Kyle as a means to protect him from the truth or might had been unaware of the fact himself.

Kyle tightened his grip on Cassidy's neck. He began to analyze him, trying to find if there was any legitimacy behind those troubling words. From what he could tell however, Cassidy seemed to be telling the truth. His heartbeat did not waver, and the tone in which he spoke, Kyle could not sense any dishonesty hidden behind his voice. With that conclusion, Kyle slowly released his grip on Cassidy, pulling him away from the shattered frame of his patio door.

"If you really are my brother," Kyle started, the words tasting bitter in his mouth, "then why? Does family mean that little to you that you'll hurt my friends, my family, just to get to me?" He began thinking of the Tragers', how they took him in and cared for him as their own. He could not imagine ever putting them in harms way for his own benefit. They were everything to him.

Cassidy gently rubbed his neck as he began to breath heavily, coughing in between gasps. He looked up at Kyle with sullen eyes, discreetly searching for the taser he had not moments ago. Unable to find it, he thought it better to just stall for the moment and figure a way out of his predicament.

"It's nothing personal mate, strictly business," Cassidy replied hoarsely still rubbing his neck. "You're the key Kyle, what Latnok has worked all these years to get. So my methods are a bit eccentric, but they produce results." He stood up straight and cleared his throat. Cassidy looked sternly into Kyle's azure eyes and in a deeper tone he stated, "You cant achieve a dream without making sacrifices."

The phrase fell heavily into Kyle's ears as if Cassidy had that drilled into to him for years by his superiors. Then from his backyard, Kyle heard the rushing footsteps of a familiar person. By his heartbeat he could tell it was Tom Foss all the while realizing that Cassidy was unaware. When he was in view, Kyle noticed that Tom had a pistol at the ready with a suppressor attached to the barrel. When Cassidy turned to see what Kyle was looking at, Tom fired a round into his leg. He buckled forward and he fell hard on his knees screaming a curse. Tom rushed in and with the handle of the gun, rammed it in the back of his head knocking Cassidy out.

Kyle watched as the scene unfolded with a surprised looked etched on his face. It happened so fast he barely moved out of the way when Cassidy fell forward. He looked back to Tom relieved that he hadn't killed him. He had more questions for Cassidy that he would like answered.

"Tom," Kyle began quietly, "if you hadn't come, I...I don't know what I would have done. For a moment, I wanted to hurt Cassidy so bad. I never felt so out of control, I almost lost myself to it." He looked down to Cassidy and then turned to Tom. He watched him cover the wound with a rag he grabbed from the kitchen counter to stop the bleeding. The anger that was bubbling within Kyle was so alien to him. Never has anyone pushed him so far that he felt so unlike himself. When Cassidy threatened to harm his family, something inside Kyle snapped, some primal instinct to protect his loved ones from harm. He was treading new waters he never imagined he would encounter. Kyle really was changing, just as Nicole said.

As Tom finished tying the knot around Cassidy's leg, he holstered his pistol at his hip. He stood up and averted his gaze towards Kyle straight into his cobalt eyes. For a split second he saw his friend Adam in Kyle's gaze, almost forgotten how much the two were so alike. However, he also noticed how much Kyle changed and what the pressure from having to protect his family was doing to him.

With a sigh Tom replied, "you better go. I heard your family saying they were going to meet you at The Rack. I'll clean up as much as I can here."

"What about Cassidy? What are you," before Kyle could even finish his sentence Tom reassured him that he would handle Cassidy, possibly take him to one of the hideouts he used when traveling with Adam.

"I'll keep an eye on him, see what he knows. Now go," Tom placed Cassidy over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him to his van that he used to surveillance the Trager home. He bound Cassidy's arms and legs then walked back to the house.

Kyle watched as Tom carried him away. He was glad that Cassidy was out of the picture for the time being. However, he knew that he would have to deal with him soon and wasn't looking forward to it. Kyle dusted himself off and thanked Tom as he left. For a moment he couldn't shake the feeling that his home wasn't as safe as it used to be. Cassidy so easily manipulated his family to leave their house and then broke in and attacked him. He was glad it was him that found Cassidy and not someone else he cared for. The situation could have easily turned for the worse and thankfully Tom was in the neighborhood keeping an eye out for them. Kyle was just glad he had someone else he could trust outside his family to help him. He didn't like involving the Tragers' more than what was necessary.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't long before The Rack was in view. Over and over Kyle was thinking how to best explain what happened at the warehouse where he planted the bacteria into the amniotic formula created by Latnok, but more importantly, his encounter with Cassidy. He was sure that both Nicole and Stephen would freak out and possibly want to call the police. However, Kyle felt that would be too drastic. Having the law enforcement snooping around would make things harder than they already were. Also, he wanted to keep as much information about Latnok and Zzyzx a secret and if the police were involved, it would be nearly impossible.

From the parking lot Kyle recognized the Tragers' family car stationed near the entrance. A sigh of relief flowed through him knowing that they were alright and Cassidy told the truth about them being there. As he peered inside he saw his family huddled close to one of the computers stationed inside however, Jessi wasn't among them. _Where are you Jessi? _Kyle thought. He reached in his back pocket for his phone and dialed Jessi's number.

As Jessi was deleting all the information about Kyle and Zzyzx from Nate's computer while handing the hard copies to Amanda, her phone rang. She reached for her cell and saw from the caller ID that it was Kyle. Turning to Amanda, Jessi asked her to stay and watch over Nate making sure he didn't wake and to keep searching to be sure they hadn't missed anything. She stepped out of the room and into the hallway then answered, "Kyle, are you alright, how did it go at the warehouse?"

From the tone in her voice, Kyle could tell she wasn't in any immediate trouble to his relief. Even if she were, he would have felt it earlier through the strong connection the two have. Nevertheless, it was nice hearing her voice and knowing for sure.

"I'm alright," Kyle answered, veering his gaze away from The Rack and towards a streetlight post not to far from his right. The sudden burst of light had caught his attention as he was still a bit edgy from his quarrel with Cassidy. "Everything went as planned. I injected all their formulas with the bacteria you made. Latnok wont be able to conduct anymore experiments for now. Where are you? You weren't at the house when I came back."

Jessi looked over her shoulder back towards Nate's room then replied, "I'm here at Nate's dorm."

Kyle furrowed his brow as he interjected, "Nate's? What are you doing there?"

"Amanda stopped by the house and told me Nate was going to be working late. She wanted to tell you that if you wanted to get the information about you from his dorm, that tonight was the perfect time. But since you weren't there and knowing that I'm supposed to be missing, I suggested she go and take it from him. Then Nate came back earlier than expected so I came to help." As Jessi finished she watched as Amanda stumbled over one of Nate's books he had lying around. She rolled her eyes then turned towards the hallway.

"Amanda? Is she alright?" Kyle asked, the sound of worry within his voice.

Jessi scowled at Kyle's reply. With distaste she answered, "yes your precious Amanda's fine and so am I, thanks for asking." She looked down to her hand where she now wore Sarah's ruby encrusted ring. She rolled it over her finger with her thumb glad that she now had it in her possession. It was all she had left from her mother besides her memories.

Kyle frowned at how thoughtless he sounded towards Jessi's safety. "Jessi, you know I didn't mean it like that," he replied soothingly.

Jessi let out a sigh as she looked over her shoulder once again. Amanda had just finished searching the room unable to find anything else that had information on Kyle. As she headed out of Nate's dorm, Jessi quickly answered, "It's whatever. We're on our way out now. Talk to you when we get back home." She ended the call as Amanda reached the door and with a scornful look on her lips said, "Let's go."

"Jessi wait," Kyle said but it was too late. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen for a second as he let out a short breath. Putting his cell back in his pocket, he turned towards The Rack and now had another problem to face, explaining what happened to Nicole and Stephen.

Kyle opened the door to the smoothie shop and as he did, the sound alerted Nicole and Stephen, both turning around to face him simultaneously. He could tell from the looks on their face they were both relieved to see him. They also appeared to seem alright but their eyes couldn't hide the stress of constantly worrying about his safety as of late. Kyle hated doing that to them but he knew that they understood it was necessary for him to stop Latnok before they could start their experiments again.

Nicole was the first to reach Kyle. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and he did the same to her. She then stepped back towards Stephen and stood by his side. "Oh Kyle, I'm so glad you're alright. When your text said that you wanted to meet here I thought it was a little strange."

In his mind, Kyle debated with himself whether or not to tell the truth. However, he remembered he made a promise not to keep anymore secrets between them as it only made things worse. Taking in a breath Kyle answered, "I didn't send that text, it was Cassidy."

Nicole and Stephen both furrowed their brows in disbelief. Nicole was about to speak but Stephen interjected, "Cassidy? How...why did he do that?"

Kyle alternated his gaze between his adoptive parents. The worry in their eyes was even more prominent now. He wanted to stop and wished he could take his words back but knew they deserved to know. "He wanted you guys out of the way so he could get to me. He attacked me when I came back home," Kyle answered reluctantly.

Both Stephen and Nicole's eyes widened in shock to the news. "Oh my god Kyle are you ok, what happened?" Nicole asked.

"I'm fine don't worry," Kyle responded. He was about to explain but Stephen had interrupted him.

"Don't worry?" Stephen said as his voice rose with anger. He noticed more eyes were turning to them now and tried to calm down. In a lowered tone he continued, "Kyle he attacked at our house how do you think that would make us feel?"

"That's enough. Kyle I don't want you meddling around anymore. This has gone too far." Nicole added to Stephen's remark.

"You don't have to worry. Tom came just in time and helped stop Cassidy. He's taken him somewhere secluded, away from here, where he cant hurt anyone." Kyle hoped the news would sooth their ease just a little. He was going to tell them that Cassidy revealed to him that he was his brother but felt it would be best to leave it for another time when he was for certain. It would have also lead to more questions that he just wasn't ready to answer yet for he was just as in the dark about it himself.

"Tom, Tom Foss?" Nicole asked. Kyle nodded in response. She sighed, a little of her worries went with her released breath. Nevertheless, deep down she could sense that this wasn't the last time Cassidy would show his face. "I'm glad you're alright Kyle, but please, if you're ever in trouble like that again, call us so we could help ok? Also, if you speak with Tom, tell him thank you." Nicole hugged Kyle briefly while Stephen just placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get Josh and Lori and go home," Stephen said. It was just then that he remembered Jessi was supposed to be at the house but Kyle never mentioned her. "Wait, wasn't Jessi supposed to be home? Where is she?"

Nicole turned to Stephen realizing he was right. "Is she ok?" she added, turning her gaze back to Kyle for an answer.

"She's fine, Jessi's with Amanda right now and they are on their way back home." As he was about to turn to leave, Kyle remembered about the door he broke. "Speaking of home, we're going to need a new patio door. I kind of punched Cassidy through it, sorry."

Nicole and Stephen turned to face each other. The two couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. Stephen then turned to his other children who thankfully hadn't overheard their conversation. Josh had just finished talking to Andy and Lori, who had arrived shortly after him and Nicole, was still on her cell in the back of the store. He signaled for them to come so they could finally head home. He had enough for one night and was sure Nicole felt the same way.


End file.
